Douce Bella
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Deux ans après l'abandon d'Edward, Bella croise la route de Jasper. Ils passent la nuit ensemble et au petit matin, Bella se rend compte que Jasper est parti. Deux semaines plus tard, Bella se rend compte qu'elle est enceinte. Elle se rends alors au seul endroit où elle sait qu'on l'aidera, elle et son enfant. BS/JH.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre**_ _: Douce Bella_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ Deux ans après l'abandon d'Edward, Bella croise la route de Jasper. Ils passent la nuit ensemble et au petit matin, Bella se rend compte que Jasper est parti. Deux semaines plus tard, Bella se rend compte qu'elle est enceinte. Elle se rends alors au seul endroit où elle sait qu'on l'aidera, elle et son enfant. _BS/JH._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 1._

 _._

 _._

 _Je descends du bus et ressers mon blouson dans une tentative veine de me protéger. Je sais déjà que ce que je m'apprête à faire et stupide et dangereux, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai. Edward m'a abandonné. Jasper est partit. Alice ne répond pas. Un mois que je sais que je porte la vie. Une vie étrange, car elle est issue d'une mère humaine et d'un père vampire. Il aura suffi d'une seule nuit dans les bras de l'un des leurs, pour que je me retrouve dans cet état, pourtant, je ne lui en veux pas. J'aime déjà cet enfant plus que ma propre vie, mais je sais que je ne survivrais pas à cette grossesse. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pourquoi, ce lieu est dangereux, ils le sont tous, mais mon instinct me dit qu'ils ne le seront pas pour moi, pour nous. Je pose une main sur mon ventre, attrape mon sac et pénètre dans le château. Je tombe sur un hall d'accueil où une humaine me sourit._

 _ **\- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?**_

 _ **\- Bonjour, je souhaiterais voir Aro Volturi.**_

 _La femme se fige et je sens la présence de deux vampires. Je ne bouge pas et reste calme. La panique, je le sais, ne fera que les attiser. La femme passe un appel et me demande d'attendre. Un vampire, que je reconnais pour l'avoir déjà rencontré à Forks chez les Cullen, me rejoint._

 _ **\- Isabella Swan, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.**_

 _ **\- Moi aussi Démétri.**_

 _Et c'était vrai. Lors de notre rencontre, Démétri avait sût me mettre à l'aise et je l'avais tout de suite apprécié, malgré les tentatives d'Edward de l'empêcher de m'approcher._

 _ **\- Que nous vos cette visite**_ _, me demande-t-il calmement, mais où je sentais la curiosité dans sa voix._

 _Voilà une des choses qui avait changer chez moi depuis ma grossesse, j'ai remarqué que je pouvais ressentir beaucoup de choses qu'en étant une simple humaine. J'offris un sourire sincère à Démétri et lui montrais mon ventre._

 _ **\- Pour ça.**_

 _ **\- Et de quelle manière, une grossesse humaine pourrait intéresser des vampires, chère Bella ?**_

 _ **\- Eh, bien tout simplement parce que je ne suis enceinte que d'un mois et que le père est un vampire.**_

 _Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, même si on me l'avait raconté, mais les yeux de Démétri s'écarquillèrent. Son regard n'avait de cesse de passer de mon ventre à ma tête._

 _ **\- Suis moi,**_ _dit-il simplement._

 _Il m'offrit sa main froide que je pris volontiers et il m'aida à avancer à travers les dédales du château. Nous arrivions devant deux immenses portes en bois qu'il ouvrit et me fit pénétrer dans la salle du trône. Sur trois grands trônes, était assis Marcus, Caïus et Aro en leur centre._

 _ **\- Tien donc, mais que nous amène tu l'as Démétri ?**_ _Demanda Aro._

 _ **\- Mon seigneur, il s'agit d'Isabella Swan, l'humaine qui vivait parmi les Cullen. Il s'avère qu'elle est enceinte d'un mois et que le père est un vampire.**_

 _Le silence se fit dans la pièce et je sentis un courant d'air, je relevais la tête pour apercevoir Aro à quelques centimètres de moi. Il me tendit la main que je pris et senti une pression sur mon esprit. Je pensais alors que je voulais lui autoriser l'accès, que je voulais qu'il voie ma vie et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il sourit et posa une main sur mon ventre enceinte d'un mois, à l'apparence de cinq._

 _ **\- Ma chère Isabella,**_ _je grimaçais à mon nom complet_ _ **, vous et votre enfant êtes les bienvenus aussi longtemps que vous le désireriez. Notre demeure et votre. Je me dois tout de même de vous prévenir que cette grossesse n'est pas sans risque chère enfant. Vous pourriez y perdre la vie, mais nous pourront y remédier si vous le souhaitez.**_

 _ **\- Oui. C'est ce que je veux,**_ _soufflais-je._

 _Je désirais plus que tout rester auprès de mon enfant. Désormais, c'est tout ce qui m'importais et si vivre parmi les Volturi était le prix à payer pour nos vies, alors c'est le prix que je payerais. Mon enfant vivra et moi je survivrais._

 _._

 _._

 _J'avançais tranquillement dans la rue bondée. Je repérais une proie, l'attirais et la mordais. J'adorais sentir le sang chaud couler dans ma gorge, me réchauffant de l'intérieur, à défaut de pouvoir réchauffer ma peau glaciale. J'aimais le sang humain, le sang animal n'était pas pour moi, je le trouvais fade et insipide. Les vampires végétariens faisaient l'éloge de ce régime, mais j'avais vite compris que ce n'était pas bon pour nous. Le sang animal diminue nos forces et nos capacités, il provoque aussi une soif de sang qui n'est jamais vraiment apaiser, nous mettant sans cesse sur nos gardes._

 _Voilà maintenant six mois que je vivais à Volterra et cinq que j'avais mis au monde un magnifique petit garçon. Mon fils était un parfait mélange de Jasper et moi, des cheveux blonds qu'il tenait de son père et des yeux chocolat qu'il tenait de mon ancienne moi. Son développement était de loin le plus étonnant, à seulement cinq mois, il avait l'apparence d'un enfant de six ans. Il était aussi plus intelligent et mature qu'un enfant de six ans. Azel Jaz Volturi était mon joyau, mon bonheur. Il était incroyable, à demi humain et à demi immortel, les Volturi étaient tous tomber sous le charme de mon fils._

 _Aro était celui qui m'avait mordu et avait fait de moi sa sœur et par conséquence celle de Marcus et Caïus aussi et d'Azel leur neveu. En six mois, je m'étais rapprocher de certains gardes comme Démétri, Félix, Alec et Jane, ils étaient les frères et la sœur que je n'avais jamais eue. Bien sûr, les Cullen avaient été comme une famille pour moi, mais au final, ils m'avaient abandonné et par deux fois pour certain. Je surpris tout le monde suite à ma transformation, car à aucun moment, je ne suis passée par la phase nouveau-née. Non, je m'étais réveillée calme, une légère soif, mais qui ne me dérangeais nullement. J'avais parlé avec Aro, serrer mon fils dans mes bras et ce sans aucun problème._

 _L'autre chose qui avait surpris les Volturi, ne fut pas mon don, mais mes dons. Effectivement, mon premier don est un bouclier physique et mental, mon second, je contrôle les éléments, l'Eau, la Terre, l'Air et le Feu, mais pas seulement. Je contrôle aussi la Glace, l'Electricité, les Plantes et la Météo. Il faut dire que mes colères sont mémorables et redoutées par tous. Je suis puissante et selon Caïus, cela ne s'est pas vu depuis des siècles, depuis leurs naissances en fait, à lui, Marcus et Aro._

 _Je fini par relâcher ma proie qui s'effondre sans vie sur le sol. Je m'écarte et d'un mouvement de la main, je mets le feu au cadavre, ne laissant à peine qui tas de cendre. Je prends aussitôt le chemin du château. Aro m'avait prévenu avant que je parte que de nombreux clans devaient arriver ce soir. Il était prévu que mes frères me présentent aux plus puissants clans comme leur égal. Je n'aurais pas encore le statut de Reine, je suis trop jeune pour cela, mais j'aurais le statut de Princesse et presque autant de pouvoir qu'eux. Bien sûr, je ne désire en rien ce statut où même le pouvoir qui vas avec, mais devenir une Volturi et encore plus une Princesse, offrira la sécurité à mon fils et c'est tout ce que je désire._

 _Une fois revenue au château, je m'enferme dans ma chambre afin de me préparer. Enfin préparer et vite dit à peine sortit de ma douche une serviette autour de ma taille, que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre avec fracas sur une Jane en furie. Ma petite sœur se laisse tomber sur mon lit avec un crie de rage. Je l'observe en silence._

 _ **\- Janie, chérie, que ce passe-t-il ?**_

 _Jane se relève et me toise de son regard noir à l'entente de ce petit surnom qu'elle déteste tant. Cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait déjà subi son pouvoir, mais pas moi. Elle m'aime trop pour ça. Alec m'a confié un jour, que lorsqu'ils étaient humains, les jumeaux avaient une grande sœur, Sinéla, et d'après Alec, je lui ressemble énormément, autant physiquement que mentalement. Alors du coup, Jane et Alec se soucis beaucoup de moi et cherchent constamment ma présence. Ils m'appellent grande sœur et il arrive parfois à Jane de m'appeler Sin, comme sa grande sœur, mais ça ne me dérange pas, sa sœur lui manque et je suis ravis de jouer ce rôle._

 _ **\- Félix n'est qu'un crétin !**_ _Hurle-t-elle._

 _Je m'assis sur le lit à ses coté et la prend dans mes bras._

 _ **\- Qu'a-t-il fait à ma petite sœur ? Dis-moi.**_

 _ **\- Cet idiot, il à inviter Heidi au bal de ce soir,**_ _sanglota-t-elle._

 _Je crachais une insulte envers ce nigaud congénital. Jane l'aimait, mais lui ne voyait rien. Je prévoyais déjà mentalement toute les tortures avenir que je pourrais lui réserver. Plonger dans mes penser tout en consolant Jane, la porte de la chambre d'Azel s'ouvrit pour laisser passer mon fils et Alec._

 _ **\- C'est pas grave tata, parce que moi je serais ton cavalier et comme ça, on montrera à oncle Félix que c'est un gros idiot.**_

 _J'étais fier de mon fils. Jane sourit et prit mon fils dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se relever, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux._

 _ **\- Tu as raison mon chéri, on va lui montrer.**_

 _Aussitôt elle attrapa la main de son frère et l'entraina à sa suite hors de ma chambre. Je me levais en secouant la tête et allais me parais d'une robe choisit tout spécialement par la femme de Caïus, Athenodora, pour cette soirée spéciale. Car, et je cite, "une princesse se doit d'être habiller comme une princesse", dixit Dora. J'enfilais ma robe, laissais mes cheveux lâcher et me maquillais légèrement. Je m'observais dans le grand miroir. Mon fils vint se blottir contre moi._

 _ **\- Tu es belle maman.**_

 _Je lui souris et l'embrassais sur le front._

 _ **\- Merci, mon amour.**_

 _J'attrapais la main de mon fils et ensembles, nous nous dirigeâmes à la salle de bal où de nombreux vampires n'attendaient plus que notre arrivé._

 _Je suis née Isabella Marie Swan et je suis morte à l'âge de 20 ans en donnant naissance à mon enfant. Aujourd'hui, je rennais en tant que Belinda, première Princesse vampire de Volturi._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Douce Bella

 **Auteur :** Ellyssa

 **Disclamer** : Le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé** : Deux ans après l'abandon d'Edward, Bella croise la route de Jasper. Ils passent la nuit ensemble et au petit matin, Bella se rend compte que Jasper est parti. Deux semaines plus tard, Bella se rend compte qu'elle est enceinte. Elle se rends alors au seul endroit où elle sait qu'on l'aidera, elle et son enfant. BS/JH.

.

.

Chapitre 2.

.

.

Alors que nous rejoignons les portes de la salle de bal, nous vîmes Jane et Alec qui nous attendait. Jane prit le bras de mon fils et Alec me tendit le sien. Nous attendions que les portes s'ouvrent, nous signalant que nous devions entrer. Alors que l'on patientait, je me sentais de plus en plus nerveuse. Alec caressa légèrement mon bras et Azel m'envoya une vague de calme. A cet instant, je remerciais le ciel que mon fils ait le pouvoir de son père. Je souris à me fils et embrassais Alec sur la joue pour le remercier. Les portes s'ouvrirent et l'on entendit résonner la voix d'Aro.

Aro : **Permettez-moi de vous présenter notre sœur, votre Princesse, Belinda Volturi.**

Je relevais la tête et Alec et moi nous avançâmes jusqu'à mes frères. Alec offrit ma main à Caïus qui me retourna face aux invités. Je saluais et aperçus dans un coin ce que j'avais redouter. Les Cullen étaient là et un peu plus loin, à l'écart d'eux, Jasper et Rosalie avec des yeux écarlates qui m'observaient en souriant, accompagner de deux autres vampires. Intérieurement, je me réjouissais des têtes choquées qu'ils affichaient, car moi, mon visage était sans émotion. Caïus se pencha et me chuchota de faire mon discourt.

Bella : **Mes chers amis, vampire du monde entier, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour mon entrée dans le monde vampire, mais aussi pour vous présenter mon plus beau joyau, le fruit de ma vie humaine, celui pour qui j'ai choisi l'éternité. Il est ma vie, mon souffle, mon fils AZEL.**

Je tendis la main vers les portes et Azel entra accompagner de Jane. Les hoquets de stupeurs se répondirent dans la salle. Azel me rejoignit et se plaça à mes côtés et je décidais de dévoiler mon histoire. En faisant cela, je savais que Jasper comprendrait, ne resterait plus qu'à mon compagnon de faire son choix. Car oui, maintenant j'en étais sûr, et Marcus me l'avait confirmé, le père de mon enfant était mon compagnon, mon âme-sœur.

Bella : **Azel est un enfant né de mon union avec un vampire. Mon fils à l'apparence d'un enfant de six ans, mais n'a en réalité que cinq mois d'existence. Il est née à demi-humain et à demi-immortel. Il se nourrit de nourriture humaine et de sang. Cette grossesse incroyable n'a duré que le temps de deux mois, à la fin de laquelle Aro me mordit afin de faire de moi un être immortel. Le choix de mes frères de faire de moi l'un des Régents de notre monde n'est pas anodin.**

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour la troisième fois, mais cette fois, sur des gardes accompagner de prisonniers. Trois humains et trois vampires qu'ils déposèrent au centre de la salle. Les invités s'étant tous écartés, impatients de voir ce qu'il adviendrait. Alec me tendit la main que je pris. De l'autre main, je relevais ma robe et le suivit jusqu'aux prisonniers. Arrivé aux bas des marches, Alec me laissa faire le reste seule. Je m'obligeais à faire abstraction des Cullen qui me regardaient choqués. Je commençais à tourner autour des prisonniers. Les humains étaient terrifiés. Les vampires eux me pensaient faible et donc en sécurité. Je leurs souriais.

Bella : **Je ne suis pas faible,** l'un des humains s'effondra sur le sol en suffoquant. **Je ne suis pas sans défense** , un autre s'effondra en hurlant de l'eau s'échappant par chaque pore de son corps. **Je suis sans pitié** , le troisième humain s'effondra des filets d'électricités s'échappant de son corps. Les prisonniers vampires tremblaient maintenant sur place. Je pouvais à présent sentir la peur émaner d'eux. **Quiconque s'attaquant à moi ou à ma famille,** les trois vampires s'élevèrent dans les airs comme porter par des fils invisibles. **Le regrettera amèrement.**

Je m'élevais à mon tour au niveau des prisonniers et fis s'élever aussi les humains qui récupéraient peu à peu de la torture précédente. Je discernai le regard de Jasper posé sur moi, mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'y avait aucune peur, aucun dégout, juste de l'amusement. Je tendis la main sur les humains, l'un gela sur place, un autre se retrouva avec des racines qui sortait d'un peu partout sur son corps, quant au dernier, une bulle d'eau se formant autour de lui, le noyant instantanément. Je relâchais ma prise sur les humains dont les corps tombèrent au sol dont l'un se brisa en mille morceaux. Je tournais en volant autours des vampires qui tentaient en vain de briser mon emprise sur eux.

Bella : **Vous avez brisé les lois, tenter de vous en prendre aux Régents, votre punition sera la mort.**

D'un geste de la main, leurs corps prirent feu. Et en quelques secondes, les corps finirent en cendres. Je me laissais retomber au sol juste devant mon trône et souris.

Bella : **Maintenant que le message est passé, que la fête commence.**

Je m'assis et regardais les vampires reprendre place dans la salle. Je pouvais voir l'admiration chez certains et la peur chez d'autres. Azel s'approcha et vint s'assoir sur mes jambes.

Azel : **Maman, les vampires aux yeux dorés, leurs sentiments à ton égard sont étranges.**

Bella : **Que veut-tu dire mon chéri ?**

Azel posa sa main sur ma joue et je vis et ressenti ce qu'il avait vu et ressenti depuis le début de la soirée. Peur, curiosité, joie, haine et convoitise de la part des Cullen. La peur et curiosité d'un peu des cinq, joie de la part de quatre d'entre eux, de la haine venant d'Alice et aussi de la convoitise de la part d'Edward. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Alice ressentait de la haine à mon égard, j'avais toujours crue qu'elle m'aimait bien, il faut croire que je m'étais tromper. J'avais aussi depuis longtemps compris qu'Edward ne m'avait jamais aimé, mais s'il croyait que j'allais lui tomber dans les bras et redevenir sa chose, il se trompait lourdement. Mon fils me montra ensuite quelque chose qui raviva mon cœur mort. Jasper qui me regardait avec amour et désir. Je souris à mon fils et l'embrassais sur le front. Je plaçais ensuite mon bouclier autours de mes frères et moi et tendis ma main à Aro. Celui-ci vit ce qu'Azel m'avait montrer et acquiesça. Marcus se leva et m'offrit sa main.

Marcus : **Ma chère sœur, m'offrira-tu cette dance ?**

Bella : **Avec plaisir mon frère.**

Azel descendit de mes jambes et alla s'assoir sur le trône de Marcus, montrant à tous la place privilégier qu'il avait avec mes frères. Tandis que Marcus m'entrainait sur la piste de danse, Aro et Caïus entrainèrent leurs femmes à notre suite et nous nous mîmes tous les six à danser pour cette première danse. Peu à peu, d'autre couple se formèrent sur la piste. Au bout de la quatrième dance, j'eu le plaisir de voir Jasper m'offrir de danser avec lui. Nos yeux plonger les uns dans les autres, nous virevoltions sur la piste. Je plaçais mon bouclier autours de nous afin d'avoir une conversation privée.

Jasper : **Je suis ravi de te revoir Isabella, ou devrais-je dire Belinda.**

Bella : **Comme il te plaira Jasper.**

Il me sourit et se pencha à mon oreille.

Jasper : **Tu m'as terriblement manqué Darling. Je te mentirais si je te disais que ça ne m'a rien fait de t'abandonner encore une fois, j'ai été dévaster. J'ai pris peur quand tu m'as dit ses mots et je suis parti. Je t'ai cherché, mais tu avais disparue.**

Bella : **Je suis désolé Jasper, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je suis allé au seul endroit où je savais qu'on m'aiderait.**

Jasper : **Je suis vraiment désolé, Darling, je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. Dis-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir, Azel… est-il… ?**

Bella : **Oui,** le coupais-je. **Azel est ton fils.**

Jasper : **Je suis si heureux Darling. Notre fils est magnifique et je suis sûr maintenant, j'ai enfin trouver ma compagne.** La joie aurait fait déborder mon cœur si seulement il battait encore tellement j'étais heureuse. **Il y a beaucoup de chose dont nous devons parler, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment.**

Je me blottis dans les bras de mon compagnon qui resserra son étreinte et m'envoya tout son amour.

Bella : **Je pense aussi. Rejoins-moi dans mes appartements après le bal.**

Jasper acquiesça et caressa ma joue.

Jasper : **Je te trouve ravissante Bella et j'ai envie de t'embrasser.**

Bella : **Alors ne te retient pas idiot.**

Jasper rit et se pencha lentement vers moi pour enfin posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous étions plongés dans notre bulle de bonheur qui fut brutalement rompu par l'arrivé des Cullen.

Alice : **Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Bella ?** Me demanda Alice du venin dans la voix.

J'allais pour lui répondre et remettre cette garce à sa place quand mon frère prit la parole.

Caïus : **C'est Princesse Belinda pour vous très chère,** claqua la voix de mon frère.

Je souris à Caïus, Marcus et Aro qui venaient de nous rejoindre, mon fils dans les bras de Athenodora. Azel avait certainement dû les alerter de la situation. Azel se détacha de sa tante et courut jusqu'à moi. Il s'accrocha à mes jambes et m'envoya une vague d'apaisement et d'amusement. Je voyais la surprise de Jasper et compris qu'il avait lui-même senti le don de mon fils. Je lui souris et tournais Azel vers lui.

Bella : **Jasper, permet moi de te présenter ton fils, Azel Jaz Volturi.**

Azel s'inclina devant Jasper.

Azel : **Père, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Mère m'a énormément parler de vous et je dois dire que ma curiosité était à son summum quant à pouvoir un jour vous rencontrer.**

Ma famille et moi, ne pûmes nous retenir d'éclaté de rire face aux tête décontenancé des personnes nous entourant. Azel faisait preuve d'une maturité incroyable pour son âge et son langage, je secouais la tête, je devrais peut-être penser à ne pas trop le laisser en compagnie d'Aro. Malheur, mon fils parlait comme lui maintenant. Toute conversation c'était arrêter dès que Caïus avait pris la parole. Jasper sourit à son tour et s'agenouilla devant Azel et posa une main sur son épaule.

Jasper : **C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer aussi, fils** , ajouta-t-il ce dernier mot un peu gauchement.

Azel se jeta dans les bras de Jasper qui le prit un peu maladroitement avant de se rassurer en voyant mon sourire.

Edward : **Bella, mon amour ?** J'entendis Jasper et Azel grogner à l'encontre d'Edward. **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu ne peux pas avoir eu un enfant avec Jasper** **?** Dit-il sûr de lui en crachant le nom du père de mon enfant avec dégout. **Il n'est pas le père et c'est enfant n'est pas le tien, c'est impossible** , assure-t-il suffisamment fort pour que tous l'entendent.

Je me raidis. Avait-il dit ce que je venais d'entendre ? Avait-il réellement dénigré ma relation avec Jasper ? L'homme dont j'étais tomber amoureuse au court des dix derniers mois, dont trois à apprendre à le connaitre ? L'homme qui était mon véritable compagnon ? Venait-il d'oser dire devant tous que je mentais ?

Bella : **Que vient-tu de dire ?** Demandais-je d'une voix douce. **De ta bouche, cela sonne comme un mensonge de la mienne,** lâchais-je plus durement, mes yeux noirs remplis de venin.

Carlisle posa une main sur le bras de son fils pour l'arrêter et le faire reculer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais j'envoyais une décharge, minime certes, mais qui obligea Carlisle à reculer, le regard remplit de déception, à mon encontre ou son fils, je ne savais pas et franchement, je m'en foutais royalement. Carlisle avait perdu tout crédit à mes yeux le jour où il m'avait abandonné, lui et sa famille. Les seuls pour lesquels je n'avais aucun ressentiment, était Jasper et Rosalie, car ils avaient toujours été les seuls à ne m'avoir jamais rien promis. J'envoyais une bonne décharge dans le corps d'Edward, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller devant moi.

Bella : **Tu oses dire que je mens. Tu oses me dénigrer devant tous. Non seulement tu oses t'adresser à moi autrement que par mon nom, mais en plus tu oses me donner des mots doux. Sais-tu qui je suis ?** Dis-je un peux plus fort que tous m'entendent. **Je suis la Princesse Belinda Volturi, quatrième Régente et je te prierais de t'adresser à moi par mon rang et de rester là où es ta place. Et à l'avenir, oses encore une fois manquer de respect à moi, mon fils, mon compagnon ou ma famille et mes amis et tu n'échapperas pas à ma colère.**

J'allais me détourner quand Edward se tordit de douleur au sol. Je regardais Jasper qui me fit signe de la tête qu'il n'était pas responsable. J'observais alors mon fils, la rage clairement visible dans ses yeux, qui torturait Edward.

Azel : **Ma mère est clémente avec toi par égard pour ce que tu as été pour elle par le passé, mais pour moi, tu n'es rien et moi, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer.**

Je fus rempli de fierté, mon fils défendait l'honneur de ses parents.

Aro : **Cela suffit, mon neveu, je pense qu'il a compris.**

En appelant mon fils ainsi, Aro démontrait à tous qu'Azel était sous la protection des quatre Régents et de plus, Azel avait prouver à tous qu'il était capable de se défendre par lui-même. Azel relâcha son emprise sur Edward qui s'effondra dans les bras d'Alice.

Marcus : **Clan Cullen, nous vous invitons à rester quelques jours avec nous.**

Carlisle acquiesça comprenant qu'il s'agissait là plus d'un ordre que d'une invitation. Carlisle s'inclina et récupéra ses enfants qui nous jetais des regards haineux. Je savais que cette invitation avait pour but qu'il ne puisse quitter le château précipitamment après l'affront que le fils Cullen venait de faire. De plus les Rois devaient encore régler le problème des lois qu'ils avaient brisés.

Marcus : **Jasper Whitlock, se serait un plaisir de vous voir vous et les membres de votre clan à séjourner parmi nous. Je suis sûr que cela ravira surtout ma sœur et mon neveu.**

Jasper se tourna vers Rosalie et les deux vampires qui les accompagnaient, tous trois acquiescèrent.

Jasper : **Se serait un honneur mon Roi.**

Marcus : **Allons appelez-moi Marcus.**

Jasper : **Je vous remercie Marcus.**

Mes frères et sœurs s'éloignèrent tandis que Rosalie et le reste des Whitlock approchaient.

Rosalie : **Bella, je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont je me suis comporter avec toi et je voulais te dire que j'étais contente de te revoir.**

Bella **: Je te pardonne et je suis aussi ravis de te revoir.**

Jasper : **Darling, j'aimerais te présenter mon frère, Peter et sa compagne, Charlotte.**

Charlotte : **Je suis contente d'enfin te rencontrer Belinda** , me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. **On n'a tellement entendu parler de toi.**

Peter : **Ravis de faire ta connaissance p'tite sœur.**

Bella : **Moi aussi,** répondis-je en souriant. Azel tira sur ma robe et je lui souris en le serrant contre moi. **Et voici mon fils Azel. Azel voici tes tantes Rosalie et Charlotte et ton oncle Peter.**

Jasper me sourit, heureux et me serra dans ses bras tandis qu'Azel alla étreindre Rosalie et Charlotte qui j'en suis sûr, si elles l'avaient pu, en auraient pleuré.

Rosalie : **Merci,** me chuchota-t-elle en serrant Azel dans ses bras.

… : **Alors, on m'oubli ?**

Je me retournais et fus surprise du nouvel arrivant.

Azel : **GARRETT !**

Mon fils lui sauta dans les bras.

Bella : **Quand est-tu rentrer ?**

Garrett : **Il y a quelques heures, d'ailleurs superbe spectacle,** me sourit-il.

Bella : **Je suis contente que tu sois là. J'ai une surprise pour toi. Azel, suis-moi.**

J'embrassais Jasper et emmenais Azel à ma suite. Arriver prés de mes frères, je tendis ma main à Aro qui souris après avoir fini sa lecture. Je pris place sur mon trône, mon fils à mes côtés. Aro se leva et fit face à la salle.

Aro : **Mes amis, notre sœur Belinda, vient de me faire part de son choix concernant ses gardes ainsi que ceux de son fils. Bel** , m'invita-t-il à le rejoindre.

Je me levais et pris place à ses côtés.

Bella : **Moi Belinda Volturi, choisis pour garde personnel pour mon fils Azel Volturi, Jane et Démétri.**

Jane et Démétri s'approchèrent et s'agenouillèrent devant nous.

Bella : **Jane, Démétri, acceptez-vous de servir et de protéger, mon fils Azel Volturi, votre Prince, au péril de votre vie ?**

Jane : **J'accepte.**

Démétri : **J'accepte.**

Bella : **A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vous confie sa vie. Puissiez-vous être éternellement fort face aux obstacles.**

Ils se levèrent un sourire aux lèvres et allèrent se placer derrière Azel.

Bella : **Moi Belinda Volturi, choisis pour garde personnel pour moi-même, Alec et Garrett.**

Alec vint me rejoindre et je pus voir la surprise sur le visage de Garrett qui vint se placer à ses côtés.

Bella : **Alec, Garrett,** **acceptez-vous de me servir et de me protéger au péril de votre vie ?**

Alec : **J'accepte.**

Garrett : **J'accepte.**

Bella : **A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vous confie ma vie. Puissiez-vous être éternellement fort face aux obstacles.**

A leur tour, ils rejoignirent Jane et Démétri et virent se placer derrière moi.

Bella : **Que la fête continue et** **puissiez-vous être éternellement fort face aux obstacles,** déclarais-je à nos invités qui nous applaudirent.

Je prévins mes frères que je me retirais. Ils me saluèrent. Je me levais et Azel ainsi que nos gardes, nous suivirent. Je demandais à Jane d'inviter Jasper et son clan à se joindre à nous et me dirigeais vers mon salon privé.


End file.
